Golf has been a past-time for many hundreds of years. One of its many benefits is providing people with the ability to exercise and socialize while, at the same time, enjoying being outdoors on the grass. However, playing on grass (or dirt, sand, water, or any other feature of the golf course) causes golf clubs (and, particularly, club faces) to get dirty over time, requiring them to be cleaned.
For cleaning golf clubs while on the course, towels and other cloths are beneficial in that they are lightweight and can typically fit inside the average golf bag. In fact, many golf bags have hooks, loops, pockets, or other areas designated specifically for golf towels. Many golf towels have coarse surfaces, for cleaning the clubs, and smoother surfaces, for drying the clubs.
These towels, however, have a particular disadvantage; that the golfer must first locate, the coarse surfaces, then position the coarse surfaces over the desired portions of the club for cleaning, then clean the club. It is time consuming and delays the playing of the sport. An easier method/apparatus for golfers to clean their clubs while playing is thus needed.
Examples of related art are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,080 pertains to an improved hand-held towel structure suitable for cleaning and drying athletic apparatus and other implements in wet weather. The towel structure includes an outer layer of towel material having a first predetermined absorbency which is separated from an inner layer of wiping material having a second predetermined absorbency by a film layer that substantially inhibits transfer of water from the towel material to the wiping material. The improved towel structure is arranged such that the outer layer of towel material may be utilized for wiping and cleaning the athletic equipment or other implements, while the film layer inhibits transfer of any soil or water to the inner wiping layer. The structure substantially defines an inner pocket open at the bottom in which the athletic equipment or other implements can be inserted for further wiping and drying. Various structures for retaining the elements of the towel structure in position relative to each other are described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,007 pertains to a towel mitt for washing that includes a first layer of material and a second layer of material juxtaposed on the second layer of material and forms therewith a hand receiving pocket for receiving a hand of a user. The first and second layers of material have pile outer faces for delicate washing and abrasive inner faces for more abrasive cleaning and for increasing friction between the hand of the user and the towel mitt so as to prevent unintentional dropping of the towel mitt. The hand receiving pocket is symmetrical relative to the longitudinal centerline of the towel mitt so as to allow the towel mitt to be used on either hand without discomfort, and is defined by stitching that is inward of the edges of the first and second layers of material so as to form flaps that when flipped above expose the abrasive inner faces of the first and second layers of material for utilization when more abrasive cleaning is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,728 pertains to a cleaning implements for golfers that comprise towels and gloves including abrasive portions for removal of dirt, grass, grass stains, and scuff marks from golf balls, golf clubs, and other golfing equipment. There is disclosed a towel which may include a pocket portion provided with adjacent, but slightly spaced portions or strips of an abrasive material disposable in overlying relationship for use in removing soil from balls and clubs. The towel comprises an attaching mechanism for the purpose of securing the towel to a golf cart or golf bag. The glove or towel according to the disclosure may include portions adapted for treatment, wetting, or impregnation with cleaning or polishing fluids or compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,797,783 pertains to a golf grip towel constructed of at least two panels of different materials that provides for a dual purpose towel and protective cover for the handles of golf clubs. When the golf clubs are removed from the golf bag or golf cart for use on a fairway or green, the handles of the clubs are placed in a pocket of the golf grip towel to protect the golf club handles, when laid on the ground, from moisture, dirt, or other contamination.
Great Britain Patent No. GB2368536B pertains to a golf ball cleaning and drying aid in the form of a golf towel, a part of the golf towel including a cleaning station for a golf ball, the cleaning station comprising a receptacle for a golf ball, the receptacle for the golf ball having an inlet and an outlet whereby a golf ball may be passed from the inlet to the outlet, the outlet opening out onto the golf towel, the receptacle further comprising a strip of toweling material attached to the golf towel, the strip of toweling material having sufficient length and breadth so as to provide an adequate margin on either side of a golf ball placed in the receptacle to allow the golf ball to be manipulated within the receptacle thereby to clean the golf ball.
None of the art described above addresses all of the issues that the present invention does.